rifftraxfandomcom-20200215-history
The Matrix Reloaded
The Matrix Reloaded is a 2003 American science fiction action film, the first sequel to The Matrix, and the second installment in The Matrix trilogy, written and directed by The Wachowski Brothers. It premiered on May 7, 2003, in Westwood, Los Angeles, California, and went on general release by Warner Bros. in North American theaters on May 15, 2003, and around the world during the latter half of that month. It was also screened out of competition at the 2003 Cannes Film Festival. RiffTrax released their riff in October 2006. Synopsis and Preview ' Begin' Six months after the events of the first film, Neo and Trinity are now lovers. Morpheus receives a message from Captain Niobe of the Logos calling an emergency meeting of all of Zion's ships. Zion has confirmed the last transmission of the Osiris: an army of Sentinels is tunneling towards Zion and will reach it within 72 hours. Commander Lock orders all ships to return to Zion to prepare for the onslaught. Morpheus asks a ship to remain in order to contact the Oracle, in defiance of the order. The Caduceus receives a message from the Oracle, and the Nebuchadnezzar ventures out so Neo can contact her. One of the Caduceus crew, Bane, encounters Agent Smith, who takes over Bane's avatar. Smith then uses this avatar to leave the Matrix, gaining control of Bane's real body. In Zion, Morpheus announces the news of the advancing machines to the people. Neo receives a message from the Oracle and returns to the Matrix to her bodyguard Seraph, who then leads them to her. After realizing that the Oracle is part of the Matrix, Neo asks how he can trust her; she replies that it is his decision. The Oracle instructs Neo to reach the Source of the Matrix by finding the Keymaker, a prisoner of the Merovingian. As the Oracle departs, Smith appears, telling Neo that after being defeated, he refused to be deleted, and is now a rogue program. He demonstrates his ability to clone himself using other people in the Matrix, including other Agents, as hosts. He then tries to absorb Neo as a host, but fails, prompting a battle between Smith's clones and Neo. Neo manages to defend himself, but is forced to retreat from the increasingly overwhelming numbers. Neo, Morpheus and Trinity visit the Merovingian and ask for the Keymaker, but the Merovingian refuses. His wife Persephone, tired of her husband's pompous attitude and infidelity, betrays him and leads the trio to the Keymaker. The Merovingian soon arrives with his men. Morpheus, Trinity and the Keymaker escape, while Neo holds off the Merovingian's servants. Morpheus and Trinity try to escape with the Keymaker on the highway, facing several Agents and The Twins. Morpheus defeats The Twins; Trinity escapes, and Neo flies in to save Morpheus and the Keymaker. In the real world, Zion's remaining ships prepare to battle the machines. Within the Matrix, the crews of the Nebuchadnezzar, Vigilant and Logos help the Keymaker and Neo reach the door to the Source. The crew of the Logos must destroy a power plant to prevent a security system from being triggered, and the crew of the Vigilant must destroy a back-up power station. The Logos is successful, while the Vigilant is bombed by a Sentinel in the real world, killing everyone on board. Although Neo requested that Trinity remain on the Nebuchadnezzar, she enters the Matrix to replace the Vigilant crew and complete their mission. However, her escape is compromised by an Agent, and they fight. As Neo, Morpheus and the Keymaker try to reach the Source, the Smiths appear and try to kill them. The Keymaker unlocks the door to the Source, allowing Neo and Morpheus to escape, but the Keymaker is killed. Neo meets a program called the Architect, the Matrix's creator. The Architect explains that Neo is part of the design of the sixth iteration of Matrix, designed to stop the fatal system crash that naturally occurs due to the concept of human choice. As with the five previous Ones, Neo now has a choice to either return to the Source with his unique code to reboot the Matrix and pick survivors to repopulate the soon-to-be-destroyed Zion, or cause the Matrix to crash and kill everyone connected to it. Combined with Zion's utter destruction, this would mean mankind's extinction, while the machines would survive. Neo learns of Trinity's situation and chooses to save her instead. As she falls off a building, he flies in and catches her, then removes a bullet from her body and restarts her heart. Back in the real world, Sentinels destroy the Nebuchadnezzar. Neo displays a new ability to disable the machines with his thoughts, but falls into a coma from the effort. The crew are picked up by another ship, the Hammer. Its captain, Roland, reveals the remaining ships were wiped out by the machines after someone activated an EMP too early, and Bane is revealed as the only survivor. End Cast and Crew *Keanu Reeves as Neo *Laurence Fishburne as Morpheus *Carrie-Anne Moss as Trinity *Hugo Weaving as Smith *Jada Pinkett Smith as Niobe *Harold Perrineau as Link *Randall Duk Kim as The Keymaker *Monica Bellucci as Persephone *Gloria Foster as The Oracle *Helmut Bakaitis as The Architect *Lambert Wilson as The Merovingian *Neil and Adrian Rayment as the Twins *Daniel Bernhardt as Agent Johnson *Leigh Whannell as Axel *Collin Chou as Seraph *Nona Gaye as Zee *Gina Torres as Cas *Anthony Zerbe as Councillor Hamann *Roy Jones, Jr. as Captain Ballard *David A. Kilde as Agent Jackson *Matt McColm as Agent Thompson *Harry Lennix as Commander Lock *Cornel West as Councillor West *Steve Bastoni as Captain Soren *Anthony Wong as Ghost *Clayton Watson as Kid *Ian Bliss as Bane Quotes Notes See Also *The Matrix *The Matrix Revolutions *X-Men *xXx External Links *The Matrix Reloaded on RiffTrax *The Matrix Reloaded on Amazon Category:The Matrix Category:RiffTrax Category:Official RiffTrax Category:RiffTrax in 2008